1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more specifically to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for performing interleave independent of a memory configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
To realize an interleave number that is constantly a multiplier of 2 in the interleave control of a storage device, there has been the restriction of expanding or degenerating memory subordinate to a memory channel in a memory number unit satisfying the condition that the interleave number is a multiplier of 2.
When the interleave number (3, 5, 6, 7 ˜) other than a multiplier of 2 is realized by hardware, it is necessary to add a complicated address conversion circuit.
A conventional technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-301842 sets different interleave groups, and interleaves memory in a sub-bank unit constituting a bank.
The problem of the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-301842 is that the interleave cannot be performed depending on the number of sub-banks in the bank.
The reason is that if there is the sub-bank of the interleave group #1 in the bank % 4 shown in FIG. 5, the interleave group #1 is 5 WAYs. The technology of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-301842 does not indicate the solution to this case.